


Rave Atlantis: Mirror (Move Your Body to the Left)

by Reccea



Series: Rave Atlantis (by Smittywing) [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reccea/pseuds/Reccea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're kissing, sloppy but intense with his hands in her hair and hers firm on Rodney's hips. She's guiding him, forcing his body to give in to the beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rave Atlantis: Mirror (Move Your Body to the Left)

The Room has become a part of his weekly patrol. He tells himself that he's afraid that someone will OD down there but it's not true. There's a blind spot in the opposing corridor, the place where he found Rodney the last time, and he settles in there, just watching.

They aren't the first thing he sees, just the first he notices.

Amid the mass of bodies writhing under the strobe lights he sees Rodney with Cadman. They're kissing, sloppy but intense with his hands in her hair and hers firm on Rodney's hips. She's guiding him, forcing his body to give in to the beat.

The temperature in Atlantis is carefully controlled, he knows this, but temperature control wasn't designed for this many people getting quite this close. John shifts his weight and he's too hot in the uniform and the flak vest. Overdressed next to everyone else, even Rodney. Who's in his grey pants still but a shirt John's never seen before. Short sleeves that leave his arm free to slide down Cadman's neck past the small string holding her shirt up. John can't look away from Rodney's palm spread flat against her bare back.

She's still with Carson, John' sure of it. She'd been in the infirmary just yesterday and the way Carson had looked at her was unmistakable. But he'd never know it by the way her hips press into Rodney's. Her mouth looks slick and swollen, even under the spare lighting, when she finally pulls back. Her chest is heaving but her hands never leave Rodney's hips. They keep moving him against her, pressing in on the offbeat perfectly. John breaks his gaze away, biting his lip so he won't lick it.

Rodney's head dips down, pressing a kiss to Cadman's throat and John stays rigid in place. He wants to see Rodney's face but they're turned just the wrong way so all John can see is his skin stretched over his Adam's apple.

Cadman turns her head more in John's direction, tilting to give Rodney better access. She's smiling, full lips spread and eyes fluttering shut. She finally lets one hand go of Rodney's hip, trusting him to stay on the beat, john thinks. She slides her palm up his back, nails digging in and raising the fabric as they go. Her hand stills on his neck, finally, fingers curling into the hair at the base.

Rodney makes a sudden movement, that's strangely smooth for Rodney, and his hand presses into her back, pushing her closer to him. He slides a leg between hers and John swallows. John's mouth is dry, his tongue heavy against his teeth. He's sweating a little, just under the vest and at his collar. He should leave.

The music gets slowly louder, beat pulsing into John so he almost vibrates with it. It's getting slower though, at the same time, so Cadman and Rodney's frantic press of flesh turns into a slow grind. Cadman's fist is clenching and unclenching at Rodney's neck and John finds himself mimicking the motion on the butt of his P-90.

She gasps, John can see it, the way her mouth splays open almost shocked and John can't help but wonder what the hell he _isn't_ seeing. What it is that Rodney's doing to make her move quite like that, her head dipping forward, hair falling over her face. Rodney's knee presses up, John can see it, and Cadman's hips jerk sharply.

Rodney's hand dips lower, fitting over the curve of her ass and while his knee is pressing up again, Cadman's also pressing down and it looks...

It looks obscene and possibly the hottest thing John's scene in years. He makes a fist hard around the butt of his P90 and it's all he can do not to go over there.

And then Cadman goes slack, muscles suddenly loose except for that one hand, fingers still entwined in Rodney's hair.

Rodney pulls his head up, his hair in total disarray and he kisses Cadman, slow and sweet, like he's slowing down with the shake of her hips, going loose with her. John closes his eyes for one brief moment and then takes a deep breath. He doesn't press his hands into himself, it wouldn't help. He licks his lips, and rolls his shoulders. His neck is slick with sweat and his breathing is ragged and he needs to leave now before he does something he can't take back.

Cadman's chest is shaking with something that might be laughter or might be broken little gasps and Rodney pulls back from her mouth with a smile John doesn't recognize. It's the last thing John sees before he slips out into the sharp cold air of the hallway at night, blinking at the brightness of Atlantis.


End file.
